


The One With the Bachelor Party

by here_comes_the_moose



Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka and Cody bonding a bit, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin is very camera-happy, Bachelor Party, Blood and Injury, Boys Trip, Broken Bones, Cody and Obi-Wan are so in love, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunken Shenanigans, Food Poisoning, Grinding, I forgot to tag it before though, I mean he's going to be a dad soon what do you expect, Implied Sexual Content, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Minor Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Coital Cuddling, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Vomiting, but they're not together they're just in that weird talking stage, not too graphic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Cody, Obi-Wan, and the gang minus Padmé head to Corellia for a few days of bachelor party shenanigans. Between drinking games, food poisoning, new crushes, a camera-happy soon-to-be-dad, and drunken shenanigans, it's sure to be an interesting few days.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: My Clone Wars Fics Where Everyone Gets to be Happy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So just a head's up, there's mention of certain sex acts in this story, just FYI.

"Okay, so we're leaving in a few minutes. Here, Anakin gave these to me for you; he picked them up at the Halls of Healing."

Obi-Wan finishes zipping up his bag and looks up at Cody, who is holding a bottle of motion-sickness pills out to him. Obi-Wan sighs before grabbing the bottle and taking the necessary dose; the route from Coruscant to Corellia is known to be a bit rough, and last time they had made the trip Obi-Wan had forgotten to take the pills and thus spent most of the journey feeling extremely dizzy and miserable and puking his guts out in the ship's fresher while Cody rubbed his back and tried to get him to drink some water. Oh, and that had only been after he had projectile-vomited on a very surprised Anakin's shoes when the younger Jedi had tried to check on Obi-Wan when he had looked like he was about to pass out. Now they all made sure Obi-Wan took his motion sickness pills.

"I hope I don't get too drowsy," Obi-Wan says as they exit their room. "I want to experience this trip fully, and you know the men always like to play games when we're en route to somewhere."

"Yeah, I feel like they're always playing Never Have I Ever, though," Cody says. "Or Truth or Dare. They're like a bunch of teenagers."

"I mean Anakin _was_ a teenager not too long ago," Obi-Wan chuckles. " And Ahsoka still is one, even though she's definitely had to grow up too fast because of the war. Although I definitely do think they continue playing Never Have I Ever because they want to know what Anakin _hasn't_ done. That boy was a handful as a teenager; I'm pretty sure I'm going to go gray at least fifteen years earlier than I should because of him. I definitely like Would You Rather, that's always fun. Truth or Dare is always stressful, since I don't think anyone has any regard for their personal safety."

"Oh yeah, remember that time we walked in on Anakin about to eat those bugs?" Cody shudders.

"Oh, that wasn't a dare, darling, he just does that," Obi-Wan replies, looking disgusted. Cody cringes.

"My personal favorite," Obi-Wan lowers his voice into flirty mode, "was definitely Spin the Bottle."

Cody feels heat creep into his face; they had decided to play Spin the Bottle once since everyone in the 212th and 501st was just that bored on a mission to the Outer Rim and it was quite possibly one of the craziest things they did as a group. Anakin had excused himself from the game, saying that he was getting over a cold, but everyone knew it was because he was married, so he just sat and watched. Whenever the bottle landed on Ahsoka, the clone who landed on her would often just give her a quick peck on the forehead or cheek, since Anakin was watching them with a threatening look. The game had actually been pretty tame pecks on the forehead or cheek until Cody landed on Obi-Wan. Everyone had just expected another quick peck, maybe on the lips since they weren't related or under the protection of a terrifying Skywalker, so they were caught off guard when General Kenobi and Commander Cody just started basically making out in front of all of them. They had then continued that make-out session, among other things, later that night, much to the horror of Anakin, who had been sharing a wall with Obi-Wan.

"Oh, is that so?" Cody flirts back, pulling Obi-Wan close to him and giving his butt a nice, firm squeeze. "I guess we could play again later, in our own room."

"That sounds quite nice, my darling," Obi-Wan smirks and moves his face closer to Cody's.

"Ahem."

Cody and Obi-Wan move apart and blush, Cody removing his hand from Obi-Wan's ass, when they see Anakin standing a few feet from them, looking unimpressed. 

"Uh, the ship got stuck in traffic, so they said they should be here in about ten minutes," Anakin says. "Did you take your pills? We wouldn't want a repeat of our last trip to Corellia."

Obi-Wan blushes and says, "I did take my pills, thank you, but it was probably just something I ate that day."

"Mhm, it's probably the same thing you eat every time you get into a speeder with me, or that time we had a mission on a boat, or that other time when the motion dampeners on the _Negotiator_ malfunctioned and you-"

"Alright, that's enough, Anakin," Obi-Wan stops his former Palawan from continuing _that_ particular story. Ugh, he had been so embarrassed.

Before Anakin can say anything else, the rest of the group come barreling onto the landing pad, acting as if they had each had three cups of caff each. Well, except for Rex, who was looking at Ahsoka with a strange look on his face.

"Oh, hell yeah! Corellia here we- wait, where's the ship?" Hardcase asks. 

"Coruscant traffic," Cody replies. "Should be here in a few minutes."

With that, the group waits on the landing pad until the ship arrives ten minutes later. They then take a selfie at Anakin's request, since Padmé had asked him to send a bunch of pictures since she wouldn't be coming due to her pregnancy and some Senate duties, and then pile into the ship before leaving.

——————-

"Cyare, wake up, we're here."

Obi-Wan opens his eyes to see Cody smiling at him and gently nudging him awake. He hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep on Cody, and felt a twinge of embarrassment at the fact that he had drooled a little onto his shoulder. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and blinks tiredly a few times before looking out the window. He can see that they're in the middle of the city of Tyrena. 

"The pilot said we're about five minutes from the hotel," Cody says. "Fives and Hardcase have been annoying Rex for the past fifteen minutes since they're excited to go in the limo-speeder later and see the city. Waxer and Boil have been watching a holovid for most of the flight, Anakin has been doing some online shopping and messaging Padmé, and Ahsoka _was_ watching some funny holovids with Rex, but then she went to look at the baby things with Anakin"

"What were you doing while I was asleep?" Obi-Wan asks, still feeling a bit groggy and disoriented.

"Oh, I was just finishing up with the honeymoon plans and listening to music," Cody replies. "Padmé suggested this vineyard near the villa we'll be staying at, so I booked a tour and wine tasting for us."

"That sounds lovely. Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan says, closing his eyes, only to be nudged by Cody.

"You can't fall asleep again, we have to check in at the hotel and then we're going to go out and have a snack so we're not too full for dinner later," Cody says. "You can take a nap after we get something to eat, since dinner isn't until later."

They land at their hotel and pile out of the car, Anakin taking several photos and selfies outside of the hotel, and enter the hotel lobby. Rex and Fives check in at the front desk while the others except for Obi-Wan and Cody go over to the large fishtanks and walk around the lobby. Anakin is also taking pictures.

"When they finish checking in, we're going to take a group selfie at the front," Anakin says once he leads everyone back to the seating area where Cody and Obi-Wan are. 

"We're all going to wear these for the rest of the trip," Fives says, walking over from the front desk with Rex. He's holding several sashes that say "Team Groom" and two that say "Groom-to-be". 

"Oh dear, is this really necessary?" Obi-Wan asks, staring at the group rushing to put on their sashes.

"Sorry Master, bachelor party protocol," Anakin chuckles, placing the sash on Obi-Wan before taking a selfie with Obi-Wan looking unamused. "Just be glad we only got the basic package. Hardcase and Ahsoka wanted to get the diamond pack."

"It had tiaras and sparkly sunglasses!" Hardcase pouts. 

"Oh dear, what does this package have?" Obi-Wan asks, although he's not sure he wants to know. 

Anakin gives a wicked grin and says, "You'll see when we get to the room." Obi-Wan face-palms as they make their way to the front of the hotel to take their group selfie, then they do some funny ones at Anakin's insistence, then they finally go over to get the elevator. Ahsoka jokes that the reason Anakin is taking so many pictures is because he's practicing to be a dad on a family vacation, and to be honest, no one thinks she's wrong.

Once they get inside and start ascending, the clones, Anakin, and Ahsoka share a look, but before they can do anything, Cody says, "If you start jumping in this elevator, I swear I will start making out with Obi-Wan in front of all of you right here, right now." They all immediately deflate and look down at the floor. 

The rest of the ride continues in silence, but the second they get to their floor, everyone starts screaming, much to Obi-Wan and Cody's horror and amusement.

"Everyone, please, people might be sleeping," Obi-Wan says, trying to hide a smile.

"Master, it's the afternoon," Ahsoka says.

"Yeah, and when has that stopped Anakin?" Obi-Wan sasses, causing Anakin to look at him in mock-offense. 

"Okay everyone, here we are," Rex says, tapping the key and opening the door. Everyone's eyes widen at their room, even though most of them had already seen it online when they picked it out; it was just that awesome, and not to mention the many decorations that had been put up throughout the room.

'Wow, this is amazing, you've all really outdone yourselves," Cody says, wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan.

"Oh, don't compliment us yet," Fives says. "You still have seen the rest of the place or the rest of the bachelor party package. Right this way."

Fives leads them over to the dining table in the next room and Obi-Wan gasps and Cody bursts into laughter. On the table, there was a spread that consisted of party yard cups, sunglasses with words that matched what was written on their sashes, buttons that also matched their sashes, two headbands that said "Groom-to-Be", two buttons that said "Buy me a shot, I'm tying the knot", and several shoot glasses and bottles of alcohol that said "Cody and Obi-Wan's Bachelor Party 19 BBY". 

"Force, this was the basic package?" Obi-Wan is shocked. 

"Yep," Ahsoka replies. "The diamond package had a lot more sparkles, alcohol, and overall pizzazz." 

"Thank you all," Cody says. "This is perfect."

"Come see the bedrooms," Waxer says, motioning for them to follow him up the stairs. Waxer and the others then visibly deflate.

"Huh, that's weird," Rex says, brow furrowing. He then opens the door and curses. "Kriff, I thought four queen beds meant there would be four bedrooms."

"I told you we should've called them to double-check, but no, Rex," Fives throws his hands up and sighs. 

"So what's going on?" Cody really hopes he isn't hearing what he thinks he's hearing.

"Well, there are two beds in each room, which means that four people are going to be sharing each bedroom," Rex runs his hand over his head. "That means Waxer and Boil will be sharing with Fives and Hardcase, and Anakin and I will be sharing with you two. I'm so sorry about this."

"It's alright, this is perfect as long as we're all together," Obi-Wan says, trying to remain positive even though his plans of riding Cody until his legs give out later are now destroyed. "Wait a minute, where is Ahsoka going to sleep?"

"Oh, the sofa downstairs converts into a bed," Ahsoka replies. Anakin had made sure the room had a sofa bed, not wanting his Padawan to have to share a bed. Originally, he was going to share a bed with Padmé, and Rex was going to sleep in the same bed as Fives and Hardcase, but ever since Padmé and he realized she wasn't going to be able to come, he had offered to share with Rex. Ahsoka had offered to share with Rex, but that had immediately been shut down by Anakin, who had calmly explained to Ahsoka that it wouldn't be appropriate while glaring at Rex over her head, daring him to accept her offer and see what would happen. Rex had gone white and nearly peed his pants; Anakin could be very scary when he wanted to be, and he had definitely wanted to be in that moment.

"Okay, so I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving," Anakin says. "We have food in the fridge if you want to stay in, or we can go to that restaurant next door. It's two now, and dinner is at eight, so if you want to have lunch you can, or you can just get a snack."

"I think everyone here wants lunch, so we can just go next door," Obi-Wan says. He's right, since they all had last eaten before they left Coruscant a few hours ago, so they were all ready to eat.

——————-

"Well this is certainly off to a great start," Obi-Wan sighs as he holds Anakin's hair back. The restaurant had seemed good at the time, but now everyone except Obi-Wan, Cody, and Ahsoka had food poisoning, most likely from the appetizer everyone except Cody and Obi-Wan had shared. At first, Obi-Wan hadn't thought it was food poisoning and worried that it was some sort of stomach bug, since Ahsoka had eaten the appetizer too and she was perfectly fine, but then he remembered that as a Togruta, she could easily neutralize any toxins from food and wouldn't be affected. Obi-Wan was just glad it wasn't anything contagious, since he would likely get sick too if that were the case.

It was an awful sight in both freshers. In this one with Obi-Wan, Anakin was curled over the toilet with Obi-Wan holding back his hair and rubbing his back while Rex was shaking and clutching his stomach in a ball on the floor and Fives was sweating profusely and looked ready to throw up again at any second. In the other fresher with Cody, it was even worse, since Waxer and Boil had needed to throw up while Hardcase was still using the toilet, and as a result Waxer had ended up needing to use the shower while Boil try to use the sink, but missed, and got the counter dirty; Cody wasn't even sure who to comfort first! Ahsoka had been sent on a run to to the store to buy supplies for when they were feeling better and also to notify the front desk that their room would be in need of some extra cleaning.

"I'm going to die, Obi-Wan," Anakin groans, his face deathly pale and dripping in sweat. "This is going to be the thing that kills me; not Grievous or Sidious, but some bad clams."

"Anakin, you're not going to die," Obi-Wan sighs. "I know you feel awful, but this should be over in a few hours. It'll be okay. Besides, you think I'd let you die before you can meet your children?"

Anakin offers a wan smile and flushes the toilet, sitting back against the shower with an arm wrapped around his stomach. No sooner than that does Fives take his place and starts throwing up. Obi-Wan sighs and rubs Fives' back. This is going to be a long day.

——————-

"Okay, so Hardcase was finally able to leave the bathroom," Cody says, plopping down tiredly next to Obi-Wan on the sofa. "I think he had the worst of it, poor thing; Waxer and Boil were able to go lie down about an hour ago. How are yours?"

"Anakin realized that he's not going to die," Obi-Wan jokes tiredly. "He and Rex are passed out in bed. I had to help Fives to his bed since he almost fell asleep and was feeling pretty weak."

Cody nods and says, "Yeah, he and Hardcase had the most clams I think, since they also shared a main dish that had clams. Ahsoka said that the man at the front desk said there were a lot of clams recalled recently since they were making people sick. Where is Ahsoka, by the way?"

"Oh, I said she could go get something to eat downstairs in the lobby lounge, since she was hungry," Obi-Wan replies. "We would've been having dinner around this time, so it makes sense, but I honestly don't have much of an appetite after what I just witnessed up close and personal for the last few hours."

"Are you also feeling sick?" Cody asks worriedly. "I can make you some tea if your stomach's upset. I can also order some bone broth from room service."

"Thank you, my dear, but that won't be necessary," Obi-Wan replies, smiling at how caring his fiancé is. "I'm feeling alright, just not all that hungry after _that_. If you're hungry, you can go eat with Ahsoka; she just left about five minutes ago."

Cody's about to say he isn't that hungry either, but his stomach growls loudly, so he says, "Okay, that sounds good. Are you sure you don't want me to keep you company?"

"It's alright, Cody, go eat," Obi-Wan says. "If anything, I'll order some bone broth for myself."

Cody kisses Obi-Wan's forehead and messages Ahsoka before putting on his shoes and heading downstairs. He finds Ahsoka sitting at one of the tables by the bar and sits down across from her.

"Hey Cody," Ahsoka says, cheerful as always. "Obi-Wan not coming?"

"Nah, he said he's not hungry after what happened," Cody replies, nodding in thanks as the waitress pours him some water.

Ahsoka nods, "Yeah, I can see that. Anakin said he has a bit of a weak stomach." Cody nods in agreement, knowing exactly what Ahsoka means after sharing quarters with Obi-Wan for the past year. 

"What are you having?" Cody asks, changing the subject as he looks at the menu.

"I'm getting the nerfburger with fries," Ahsoka replies. "It's one of their signature dishes."

"I'm not sure," Cody says. "I think I'll get that too. They have some Mandalorian dishes, but I'm a bit skeptical."

"Ah okay, that sounds good," Ahsoka says. "If you want a Mandalorian dish I'm sure it's fine since Corellia is diverse and I heard there is a Mandalorian population here."

"Yeah, but I'm not taking any chances," Cody sets down his menu. "Especially after today's incident."

Ahsoka winces and nods in agreement. The waitress comes back to take their orders, and they agree to split a blue milkshake, since neither wanted a whole shake after seeing how big they were. Once the waitress leaves with their order, they talk about the weekend plans and the wedding until their meals arrive and they both dig in.

"Does Rex have a girlfriend?"

Cody nearly chokes on his burger at Ahsoka's question, which had come seemingly out of nowhere. _Does Rex have a girlfriend?_ Cody wonders to himself. He thinks he would definitely know if Rex had a girlfriend, but then again he's also been busy with the wedding planning, so maybe he wouldn't? He quickly shakes that idea since there's _no knifing way_ that he wouldn't have heard from at least three of his brothers if Rex was seeing someone. The clones gossip about less.

"No, not that I'm aware of," Cody replies, taking a sip of water. "So basically, no he doesn't have a girlfriend, since I hear everything."

Ahsoka snorts out a laugh at that and Cody notices the small smile she tries to hide for the rest of the meal.

——————-

"Okay, so the first night didn't go as planned, but tonight is going to be great!" Rex exclaims as he enters the dining room on day three of the trip where the only morning people on the trip- Obi-Wan, Cody, Fives, Waxer, and Boil- are eating breakfast. Rex isn't much of a morning person himself, but he went to sleep early, and if he's awake, he might as well inform everyone of the plans for tonight.

"So first, we can get dinner at this cool restaurant that Fives sent me," Rex says, "then, we can go to the club down the street that Anakin and Hardcase told me plays good music and has amazing drinks."

"And how would Anakin and Hardcase know this, when the only time they were here together we were on a mission?" Obi-Wan arches an eyebrow. Hardcase hadn’t come on their guys trip when they had been on leave last year, so that only left the mission from two years ago. "And _I_ recall us going to a simple bar when we had a free night after the mission was complete.” A bar that Anakin got them kicked out of and banned for life from, no less. It seemed to be trend for that to happen whenever they came to Corellia; Obi-Wan only hoped it wouldn’t happen on this trip.

"Oh, Anakin, Hardcase, and most of the 501st and 212th snuck out one night and went to the club," Cody says casually, taking a bite of his hotcakes. "I thought you knew."

"Wait, so Anakin _wasn't_ suffering from a stomach virus that day?" Obi-Wan asks. Fives and Rex exchange a look, remembering how they and Hardcase had bet the General that he couldn't drink a whole glass of kri'gee, forgetting two important things- one, that Anakin had already taken two shots of Kowakian rum, and two, that Anakin was a lightweight. Anakin had simply said "bet" before chugging the whole glass while the 501st and 212th cheered. Needless to say, the next day had _not_ been pretty, since Kowakian rum by itself was powerful, but add in the kri'gee and you were certain to get the world's worst hangover. 

"Uh, he had the kri'gee virus," Fives quips, causing Cody to smack the back of his head as Obi-Wan winces, knowing _exactly_ what kri'gee was and the effects it had.

"What's kri'g- ooh breakfast!" 

The group looks over to see Ahsoka standing in the doorway in her pajamas, clearly just having woken up. Ahsoka grabs some bacon and bites into it, before pulling a face.

"Ugh, is that nuna bacon?" Ahsoka asks, placing the bacon down onto a napkin.

"Yes, young one, it's my nuna bacon that _I_ ordered," Obi-Wan sasses. "I can't eat tailring bacon anymore since I started my wedding diet and also nuna bacon is supposed to be healthier.

"Well, it sucks," Ahsoka says, putting her feet on the table to Obi-Wan's displeasure. "It's like a limp strip. It's not even crispy like tailring bacon."

"I can go get you some tailring bacon," Rex offers. He then says, with less enthusiasm, "I, er, I mean I was going to go grab some food downstairs at the buffet anyways, so it's no big deal."

"Oh, I'll go with you," Ahsoka says, getting up from her seat. Cody and Obi-Wan smile and share a knowing glance.

"Oh, can I go too?" Fives asks. "I want to get some more hotcakes."

"Oh, actually you can have mine," Obi-Wan offers, noticing how Rex is glaring holes into Fives' head. "Cody and I also wanted to talk with you now about the rest of the day."

"Oh thanks, General," Fives says, digging into Obi-Wan's leftover hotcakes. Obi-Wan smiles; even though he told the men they could just call him Obi-Wan some of them still hadn't broken the habit of calling him General.

"Does anyone want anything from downstairs?" Ahsoka asks as she opens the door.

"No thank you, I think we're good," Obi-Wan chuckles, motioning to the food they still have in front of them. 

"Should I get Skyguy anything?" Ahsoka asks.

"No, I don't think so," Obi-Wan replies. "Who knows when he'll wake up. Besides, he's an adult, he can get his own food."

Ahsoka and the others laugh before she and Rex go downstairs.

Shortly after they leave, a very sleepy Anakin trudges down the stairs, rubbing his eyes, hair messy, and robe partially falling off, causing Fives and Hardcase to let out some whistles. Anakin flips them off wordlessly as he plops down next to Obi-Wan and eats some nuna bacon off his plate. 

"Good morning to you too, Anakin," Obi-Wan chuckles, sipping his tea.

"Ew, nuna bacon," Anakin wrinkles his nose and returns the bitten strip of bacon to Obi-Wan's plate. Obi-Wan sighs and eats the rest of his bacon.

——————-

"Okay, okay, what did I land on?" Anakin asks, giggling and definitely a bit on the tipsy side.

"Ooh, you landed on a dare card!" Fives exclaims. "We can either make up a dare or choose one from the pile of dare cards."

Obi-Wan braces himself for whatever crazy dare is in store for Anakin. They had finished their dinner about an hour ago and were now in their room pregaming for the club, which apparently involved playing some sort of drinking board game that Fives and Rex made for the bachelor party. 

Meaning that there were many jokes to be made and Cody and Obi-Wan's expense.

"Oh, a card!" Anakin yells excitedly. 

Hardcore picks up a card and reads, "Okay, do your best impression of Obi-Wan."

Anakin giggles again before handing Rex his drink, straightening up, and clearing his throat before doing his best Obi-Wan voice and saying, "Anakin, you're making a scene. This is so uncivilized. Cody, we need to go over the Naboo Incident."

Everyone bursts into laughter at the terrible impression, even Obi-Wan is chuckling a bit. 

"Okay, who's next?" Anakin asks.

"Obi-Wan, since he's to the left of you," Ahsoka says.

"Okay, let's see," Obi-Wan rolls the dice and lands five space ahead. "What the kriff is this? It says anyone who's 'tossed salad or had salad tossed' take a shot. What does that even mean?"

"Obi-Wan, you have to take the shot," Cody says, trying to spare Obi-Wan from his brothers' slang.

"How do I know? What does it mean?" Obi-Wan asks. Everyone looks at each other and Obi-Wan is confused. "What?"

"Well, um, 'tossing salad' is slang for a rim job, or eating ass," Fives says.

"Ah, I see," Obi-Wan says, before taking a shot. He then realizes something and asks, "Wait, Anakin, why did you take a shot?"

Everyone looks at Anakin, who shrugs and says, "I'll try anything at least once, and I have a very understanding wife."

"Oh, I'm never going to get that out of my mind," Ahsoka whines. 

"Hey, at least you never walked in on _your_ Master," Anakin chuckles, looking at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, you can't just barge in to people's rooms!" Obi-Wan exclaims. "Especially when those people are engaged and have a fiancé that looks like Cody. Kriff, Anakin, I was so embarrassed."

"Wait, you walked in on them?!" Waxer screeches.

"Yeah, it was traumatizing," Anakin replies. "It's bad enough hearing it, but seeing it left mental scars I don't think will ever heal."

"Oh don't be dramatic, you didn't hear us," Obi-Wan scoffs. Everyone looks down and avoids Obi-Wan's gaze. "What?"

"Well, uh, General, there's a reason for why we always draw straws to see who will room next to you and the Commander," Hardcase says. 

"You two aren't exactly quiet," Rex says. 

"Once, these shines thought we were under attack," Fives says. "They called Rex and I into the room, thinking someone was trying to break the wall and then thought Obi-Wan was being harmed. We then had to explain to that shiny what was going on, since sex education on Kamino isn't that great."

"Yeah, we thought everyone came out fully-formed from an incubation chamber," Boil says. "It's always hilarious when a shiny sees a baby or pregnant woman for the first time."

"May we please change the subject?" Obi-Wan almost whines. "Who's next?"

——————-

"'M gonna call Padmé," Anakin slurs, smiling. "I love her sooo much."

"Anakin, Padmé's probably asleep," Cody says. He, Ahsoka and Rex are the only ones not completely drunk, Cody and Ahsoka having a high tolerance and Rex being tipsy but not _drunk_. "It's late on Coruscant and she had work today. Also, she's pregnant."

Anakin gasps, "I'm gonna be a dad! We need to tell everyone! I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Everyone in the club cheers. Well, everyone who could hear Anakin, anyways. 

"Yes, Anakin, you're going to be a dad," Cody says. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

"I'm ready to partyyyy!" Obi-Wan exclaims, holding a Corellian Cosmo and making bedroom eyes at Cody. "Come dance with me, darling." The rest of the group watches in amused horror as Obi-Wan sexily dances over to Cody and starts grinding against him, looking ready to jump Cody in the middle of the club. 

"Padmé, I misss youuu." _Oh Force, Anakin called Padmé._ Rex thinks to himself. "I'm so happy to be a dad! I lovvvvee you. Yes, I'm having fun. Noooo, I'm not drunk. Maybe a little. Okay, I'll let you and the babies sleep. I love youuuu." Anakin hangs up and then says, "Cody lied. Padmé was awake."

"Yeah, she was awake because you woke her, Skyguy," Ahsoka explains.

"Mmm, you're so hot, Cody, we should go someplace more... private," Obi-Wan says, lowering his voice seductively. 

"Obi-Wan, you're drunk, and we're here with other people," Cody says, trying to ignore how hot Obi-Wan looks.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. "But yes, we're with our friends. It wouldn't be polite." Cody chuckles. Of course, even drunk, Obi-Wan was worried about being polite. 

"Selfie!" Anakin screams, pulling out his camera. They all gather for the selfie, doing their own thing. It was absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I decided to write a second part since I felt that there weren't enough shenanigans but I didn't want it to drag on, so here's part 2. I also wanted to include some other characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter does also have some sexual tones and situations to it, a bit more that last chapter, and the end of a sex scene, just FYI. Also, someone breaks a bone and there's blood involved. And mentions of drug use and vomiting. I updated the work rating accordingly, since I don't want any issues.

"I think droids have feelings. And I have proof."

Cody looks up from his fries to stare at Fives, who just made that statement, and Anakin, who is nodding super fast while taking a bite of his burger. They had left the club a little while ago and Cody and Obi-Wan had been ready to go back to the hotel, but most of the group had been hungry and had started chanting to go to the fast food place across the street, so Cody had simply sighed and now they were sitting in a booth eating, Cody the only sober one of the group.

"What's your proof, vod?" Rex asks.

"Well, first of all, I think so, and I'm always right, and second of all, they say so and act so," Fives replies. "Like, 3PO tells Anakin when he's annoyed with him for leaving dishes in the sink and R2 gets passive-aggressive when we haven't given him enough attention. So, they have feelings."

"Genius," Anakin gasps, sipping his milkshake. "You should write a book, Fives."

"Hm? Fives is writing a book?" Obi-Wan asks, barely opening his eyes. As soon as they had entered the diner and sat down, Obi-Wan had passed out on Cody's shoulder, exhausted from seductively dancing on and flirting with Cody. Waxer and Boil had also fallen asleep, on each other, no less, Ahsoka was sleeping on Anakin's shoulder, and Cody found himself nodding off as well. 

"Nothing, cyare, go back to sleep," Cody says softly. Obi-Wan doesn't need to be told twice.

——————-

"Morning, Cody," Anakin says, looking up from the breakfast he's cooking. "Where's Obi-Wan? He usually doesn't sleep this late."

"Good morning, Anakin," Cody replies. "Oh, he's awake, he's just feeling a bit hungover, so he's still in bed. He said he'll come down later."

"Ah, got it," Anakin nods, knowing from experience that Obi-Wan can't be around food cooking when he's hungover. Or anything with a strong smell, for that matter. "Do you like your eggs over easy or over medium? I forget."

"Over medium, please," Cody replies. "Not that I'm not thankful, but why are you cooking breakfast? We have room service and that huge buffet downstairs."

"I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep," Anakin replies, closing up a bit.

"Anything bothering you?" Cody asks softly, not wanting to pry but wanting to make sure Anakin is alright.

"I didn't have a nightmare, if that's what you mean," Anakin responds, cracking the eggs into the pan. "I've just been thinking a lot about Padmé and the babies. About becoming a father."

"Oh," is all Cody can say, but Anakin can tell that Cody is listening. Cody just doesn't have much experience in that particular area, since Jango wasn't really much of a father to the clones except for Boba, and he and Obi-Wan aren't even married yet.

"I'm just worried that I won't be a good dad, you know," Anakin spoons some oil onto the egg. "I never had a father, Obi-Wan is the closest thing I have to a father figure, but he's more like a much older brother, so how can I be any good at it? I also used to get angry, and there was this darkness in me, what if that comes out against my kids. I don't want anything bad to happen to them, and I don't want to hurt them. I already love them so much, it just scares me. Sorry that I'm telling you all this now, I know it's your bachelor party."

"Anakin," Cody starts in a voice that he uses to comfort his younger brothers, firmly planting a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "I might not have had a dad either, but I see how you are with Ahsoka and with the shinies, and I know that you'll be a great dad. As for the darkness you think you have, everyone has some darkness in them, but I see you and know that you'd never do anything bad to your children. You and Ahsoka have a similar relationship as you and Obi-Wan, and based on what I see, you're great with her, and she adores you, so you'll definitely be amazing with your kids and they'll be so lucky to have you as their dad."

Anakin is now tearing up a bit, so he sniffs and says, "Thanks, Cody. Now, do you want nuna bacon or tailring bacon?"

——————-

_It's Britney, bitch._

"THIS IS MY SONG!" Anakin and Hardcase scream, jumping up and down with Fives as the song blares through the club. Waxer and Boil laugh at the three drunk men, but nevertheless still dance and jump with them. Cody smiles and looks over to see Ahsoka and Rex dancing together, still a part of the group but definitely still doing their own thing. 

Cody himself is a bit _preoccupied_ at the moment.

His hands are tightly gripping Obi-Wan's hips as the Jedi grinds and dances on him, their bodies pressed together in the crowded club, and Cody presses some kisses to the side of Obi-Wan's neck. Cody's pants are definitely a little on the tight side, but he'll just have to forget about it for now as he spins Obi-Wan around to face him.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan smirks at him, peering up through his eyelashes as he continues grinding against Cody, definitely aware of Cody's situation now if he wasn't before. Cody brushes some hair from Obi-Wan's face, then smirks as he gives it a gentle tug, causing Obi-Wan to let out a soft moan before starting to kiss Cody. Cody returns the kiss with great eagerness and the two begin making out, forgetting that their friends and Cody's siblings are a few feet away; they're still dancing a grinding on each other, still not satisfied with how close they are, and Cody is squeezing Obi-Wan's ass as Obi-Wan grips the back of Cody's head, his fingers tangled in Cody's hair. 

"Get a room, you two!" Fives shouts over the music. Cody simply flips him off before breaking the kiss, whispering in Obi-Wan's ear, and walking off with a very excited-looking Obi-Wan.

The rest of the group look on in horror as they all simultaneously remember that this club actually _has_ rooms.

——————-

About an hour later, Cody and Obi-Wan find their way back to the group, both looking _very_ disheveled. Anakin nearly cries when he notices a large hickey on Obi-Wan's neck and tries to erase the past memory and new images from his mind. Ahsoka and Fives try not to notice how differently Obi-Wan is walking, and Boil pretends the spot on Cody's shirt that glows suspiciously under the club lights is just a weird effect of the lights. Waxer, Hardcase, and Rex just stare.

——————-

They returned to the diner again, and this time everyone has more energy, since they had left the club earlier tonight than last night. 

"'M not even that drunk, vod," Hardcase slurs.

"What colors did Cody and Obi-Wan pick for the wedding?" Rex asks.

"Kriff if I know," Hardcase replies.

" _You're literally in the wedding party!_ " Rex shrieks. 

"Ahsoka, can you braid your lekku?" Hardcase asks.

Ahsoka thinks for a bit before saying, "You know, I've actually never tried. Maybe, if they were longer I could. It probably wouldn't be a very good braid, though."

"We should braid the General's hair again!" Fives gasps, turning to Hardcase.

"Again?" Obi-Wan and Cody ask at the same time.

"Yeah, we braided General Skywalker's hair before," Fives replies. "Quite a few times, right Hardcase?"

"Oh yeah," Hardcase laughs. "I'm definitely the GAR's best braider."

"That's not true, I'm the best," Fives pouts, crossing his arms.

"Sorry guys, but that title belongs to Fox," Cody says, sharing a look with Anakin. 

"Explain?" Fives asks.

"Can't, I'm sworn to secrecy," Cody replies, exchanging a smile with Anakin. Cody had needed to ask Fox something and had been told he was with Senator Amidala that week, so he had gone to the Senator's office and had found Fox doing her hair in an elaborate braid while she went over flimsiwork. Cody's no expert in braiding, but he was sure what Fox had been doing was very difficult and saw how intricate the braid looked. Even though Fox had his bucket on, Cody is certain his vod was blushing furiously under it, and the ease at which he was braiding told Cody that definitely wasn't the first time he had braided the Senator's hair (it hadn't been; Padmé had seen Fox doing a braid on the tassels of a curtain while he was watching her do work and had offered to let him practice on her hair while she worked, since she had gotten close to the commander and her hair was always getting in her face anyways; it had become a routine for them and a welcome break and relaxing activity for Fox). Cody had immediately told Anakin, but the Jedi had already known, since he often came home to see Padmé's hair braided and she had told him it was Fox. 

——————-

"Should we get our own place?"

Cody is startled out of his thoughts by the question, which had been unexpected; of all the things to bring up after sex (Obi-Wan had feigned a headache and Cody had offered to stay behind while the others went to the lounge downstairs), this was definitely a random one.

"I'm fine living with you at the temple," Cody replies, looking down at Obi-Wan, who's laying on his chest. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about it," Obi-Wan replies, snuggling closer to Cody. "I like living at the temple, but I was just thinking in the future it might not be suitable. You know, for younglings, I mean."

Cody can't stop himself from smiling as he feels a warmth spread through him at the thought of raising younglings with Obi-Wan. Cody, much like many other clones, had a very strong, yet secret during the war, desire to settle down and start a family and have a ton of kids; Cody thinks it probably comes from Jango. 

"We don't have to think about it now," Obi-Wan says, slightly stressed, taking Cody's silence for something else. "Just a future thought."

"How many younglings would you want?" Cody asks. The last time he and Obi-Wan had talked about this, it had been more of a hypothetical, and Obi-Wan hadn't had a response, so Cody figured that maybe now would be different. "That would be a big factor in choosing a place to live."

"I hadn't given it much thought since the last time we talked, to be honest," Obi-Wan replies softly. "Maybe one or two. How many do you want? Should I be scared?"

Cody chuckles and replies, "I don't know why, but I've always pictured myself with five kids, sometimes more, but almost always five."

"Because of your batchmates and Rex?" Obi-Wan asks. Cody nods.

"I don't just want boys, though, I think it would be nice to have at least one girl," Cody says. "There comes a time in every clone's life where we wish we had a sister, so I'd like my kids to have one, you know?"

Obi-Wan nods and places a kiss on Cody's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too, cyare."

——————-

"Kriff, kriff, kriff, KRIFF!" Anakin curses, pressing some paper towels to Rex's nose and trying to ignore Obi-Wan, who's puking in the sink while Cody rubs his back. 

Rewinding, after Obi-Wan had recovered from his "headache" and he and Cody joined the rest of the group at a restaurant across the street, of course, with Fives making a joke about the healing power of Cody's dick, they had decided to go to a bar after dinner instead of a club, for a more low-key night. 

It was anything but low-key.

Fives and Hardcase had definitely not checked to make sure this was a low-key bar, since there were definitely some questionable activities going on in there; Obi-Wan did his best to ignore the smell of death sticks as he sipped his bright drink and Anakin was hoping Ahsoka didn't notice the couple doing spice in the corner. They were all drinking, since the hotel was right down the street, but Fives had been chosen to be the chaperone for the night, so he wasn't drinking as much. Neither was Ahsoka, due in part to her age and also she didn't drink much to begin with. However, in spite of the questionable atmosphere, they were all having a pretty good time.

Then all hell broke loose.

Hardcase, Waxer, and Boil had disappeared for a while, and then suddenly reappeared acting kind of strange. They were staring at random points and smiling or making faces. It then came to a head when Hardcase started to pet Obi-Wan, calling him a "pinky loth cat." Obi-Wan, although he was already a bit drunk, knew something was definitely not right, and tapped Fives's shoulder.

"I think something's wrong with them," Obi-Wan says, pointing at the three clones.

"Hardcase?" Fives asks. "What's going on?"

"The nice lady over there shared some of the glowy sticks and now everything is so pretty," Waxer says, staring dreamily at the wall. 

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you three tried death sticks?" Fives is scandalized. 

"Sorry, did you want some?" Boil asks.

"What? No!" Fives exclaims. "Guys, that's dangerous! You don't know what could be in them."

"Druuuugsss," Hardcase says, finger-gunning at Fives. "Let's dance!"

Hardcase and company start erratically (and badly) dancing next to the bar while Obi-Wan twirls the umbrella in his drink and flirts with Cody, and then Anakin and Rex return from escorting Ahsoka to the fresher. Well, Anakin escorted Ahsoka, Rex actually had to use the fresher as well.

"Whoa, what's all this?" Anakin asks, smiling and waving his hands in the air. Fives groans and thinks _Great, the General's drunk too and is going to encourage them_. "You know you cant start a dance party without me! This is my song! Rex! Obi-Wan! Come on!"

That's when it happens.

Anakin grabs Obi-Wan from his chair, much to the older Jedi's confusion, and quickly snatches Rex away from Ahsoka and all but shoves him into the middle of the small dance circle. Except Anakin shoves Rex with a bit too much force towards Hardcase, who had decided at that very moment to start head banging to the song.

And right into Rex's nose.

"What the kriff, Hardcase!" Rex cries, grabbing his nose. His hand feels wet with blood and he can't breathe out of his left nostril. "You broke my karking nose! Kriff it hurts!"

"Oh kriff," Anakin says, seeing blood spurt from Rex's nose and down his face. He then notices Obi-Wan isn't looking too hot either. "Master? Did you get hit too?"

"I don't feel well," Obi-Wan groans. Anakin can tell even in the dim lights that his former master had grown pale.

"Oh Force, Cody, help Obi-Wan to the fresher, I've got Rex," Anakin says. "Fives, Ahsoka, watch them. We'll be back."

Cody helps Obi-Wan towards the fresher while Anakin helps Rex, but right when they're almost there, Obi-Wan sees more of the blood right as another wave of nausea overcomes him, and he throws up a little onto the floor and Cody.

"Sorry," Obi-Wan chokes out, before clamping a hand over his mouth as his stomach heaves again as they enter the fresher.

"Kriff, kriff, kriff, KRIFF!" Anakin curses, pressing some paper towels to Rex's nose and trying to ignore Obi-Wan, who's puking in the sink while Cody rubs his back. The second they had entered the brightly-lit fresher, Obi-Wan had taken one look at Rex, whose lower face, neck, and shirt were covered in blood and whose nose was a bit crooked, and had started retching again, with Cody rushing him to the sink just in time to start throwing up. 

"Karking hell, I think it's broken," Anakin swears some more in Huttese. "We need to go to a hospital. Cody, how's Obi-Wan?"

“I think the combination of the drinks and the blood got to him,” Cody replies. “Once we’re done here I’ll get him something fizzy to drink and hopefully he’ll feel a bit better.”

“You guys go back to the hotel and I’ll take Rex here to the hospital,” Anakin says. “They’ll have to reset his nose.” 

Obi-Wan throws up again.

——————-

Anakin and Rex come back to the hotel at around four in the morning and are surprised to see that Cody, Fives, and Ahsoka are still awake. Well, Fives and Cody are awake; Ahsoka had begun to nod off on Fives's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Rex'ika," Cody asks in a soft voice, rushing over to his younger brother and taking in his appearance. He had a bacta cast on his nose and the area under his eyes were bruised-looking and swollen; Rex looked exhausted and worse for wear and a little out of it from the pain medication.

"Like osik," Rex replies, sounding stuffed up. 

"He needs to keep this cast on for a week," Anakin explains. "Then the doctor will see if they need to just realign his nose or do a full surgery once the swelling's gone down. The doctor here was nice and she contacted Kix back on Coruscant to let him know."

"Okay, so we'll just need to take it easy tomorrow," Cody says. "We weren't planning on anything crazy, from what I heard."

"Yeah, we're just having brunch downstairs so we can relax for the last two days before heading home," Fives says, though he seems to be not telling them something. 

"Are you feeling better than before, Rex?" Ahsoka asks, startling Fives, who had thought she was asleep.

"Yeah, just tired and sore and my nose feels stuffed as hell, but definitely feeling better," Rex replies, offering a weak smile. "Thank you. For asking, I mean."

Fives, Anakin, and Cody share a knowing look with one another before all of them say goodnight and go to bed.

——————-

"Pass me that caff, I need it," Anakin says, snatching the caff from Waxer and pouring it into a cup. He had arrived late to brunch and was looking exhausted and worse for wear.

"Well, good morning to you too, Anakin," Obi-Wan gives an amused smile. "What's wrong?"

"I could barely sleep because of Rex's snoring," Anakin replies after practically chugging half of the caff. "How did you and Cody not wake up?"

"Well, Cody can sleep through anything, and I was rather tired when I went to sleep after last night's events, so I just slept through it," Obi-Wan replies, taking a large bite of his omelette. 

"Hey, guys, um, Rex and I will be right back," Fives says, obviously hiding something as he rushes over to Rex, grabs him, and flees from the table. Cody and Obi-Wan look at each other and then everyone else at the table, who are all avoiding looking at the couple, since none of them can lie to save their lives.

"I wonder what's going on," Cody says to Obi-Wan, thinking out loud.

"Probably some sort of surprise?" Obi-Wan guesses. "Maybe they got strippers? Though it would be weird to have strippers show up at this time of the day."

Hardcase and Anakin are nervously chuckling to themselves and Obi-Wan fears he might be right (even though they had specifically said they would rather not have strippers because Ahsoka was going to be there) when suddenly Fives and Rex reappear followed by Obi-Wan's friends and Cody's batchmates.

"Oh my Force!" Obi-Wan exclaims happily. 

"What the kriff? I thought none of you could make it!" Cody excitedly walks up to his batchmates and hugs/slaps each of them on the back. 

"We couldn't come for the first part because of the Senate meetings, but we had the last two days of the trip free, so we figured, why not surprise them?" Bly says. 

"I thought you two were supposed to be on Ryloth?" Obi-Wan asks Bant and Quinlan once he's hugged both of them. 

"We _were_ on Ryloth, but did you really think I'd miss your bachelor party, Kenobi? I mean, come on," Quinlan laughs. 

"Oh, Quinlan, what did you pull this time?" Obi-Wan sighs. 

"He actually didn't do anything, believe it or not," Bant says. "Master Plo and Master Yoda knew about your bachelor trip, so they came to Ryloth to give us a few days off."

"Rex!" Wolffe gasps. "What the kriff happened to your nose?"

"Hardcase happened," Rex sighs, though he chuckles afterwards. 

"I said I was sorry, vod," Hardcase whines. He had apologized that morning profusely, and of course Rex accepted the apology, since it had been an accident, after all.

"I know, Hardcase," Rex says, rubbing Hardcase's head.

"Well, I guess we won't be as low-key today as I had previously thought, huh, Fives?" Cody asks, turning to Fives.

"Nope," Fives replies before shoving a whole pastry into his mouth.

——————-

"Last night was definitely the wildest, and we _do not_ want a repeat," Anakin says as they walk to the club a few blocks from their hotel. Some of them, Anakin included, are already a bit buzzed or tipsy since they had had some drinks in the hotel after dinner, but none of them are drunk.

"Wait, just because Rex broke his nose?" Fox asks. 

"Oh no, that was definitely part of it, but not the whole thing," Anakin replies, and _oh no_ , Obi-Wan thinks. "Everyone was drinking, and this bar was definitely not what we thought, so there were some drugs, and Hardcase, Waxer, and Boil tried death sticks." Bly and Fox look scandalized, whereas Wolffe has no reaction, and Quinlan shrugs like _eh, I've done worse_. "So they come back, and are like fawning over Obi-Wan, saying he looks like a loth cat, and Ahsoka, Rex, and I come back from the fresher and they want to dance, so I pull Obi-Wan and Rex over, but I pulled Rex too close to Hardcase and _BAM!_ head to nose. Chaos erupts. Rex's nose starts gushing blood and it's already swelling and crooked, and Quinlan and Bant probably know this, but Obi-Wan cannot handle the sight of blood coming from someone's nose, like when I was ten and my nose started bleeding a lot because I had bad allergies when I first came to Coruscant, I went to tell Obi-Wan and he threw up and almost fainted, anyways, so he says he isn't feeling too hot, and Cody and I are like 'oh kriff we gotta get them to the fresher' but before we get there, Obi-Wan pukes all over the floor _and_ Cody."

"No!" Quinlan gasps. 

"Yes!" Anakin replies. 

"I did not 'puke all over the floor and Cody'," Obi-Wan sighs. "It was a relatively small amount and it was quite contained. Some _did_ get on Cody but it wasn't like I was imitating a Krayt Dragon or something."

"Well, _anyways_ ," Anakin continues, "we get to the fresher and since it's lit, you can see Rex and his bleeding, crooked nose more clearly, so Obi-Wan immediately starts puking again, this time in the sink, and Cody needs to help him, so I'm grabbing these towels to stop Rex bleeding everywhere, at least not as much because oh my Force, it was coming out like a waterfall, and I know he needs to go to the hospital because he tells me he can't really breathe through his nose and I can clearly see that it's crooked. So I'm swapping out these bloody towels, when Obi-Wan turns around because he's done hurling and he sees Rex and almost passes out."

Quinlan is practically wheezing because he's laughing so hard, while Bant and Cody's batchmates are trying to hide their smiles. Obi-Wan is unamused. 

"Well, if you all are done laughing at my expense, I do believe this is the club," Obi-Wan sighs.

The large group enters the club and Obi-Wan nearly bursts out laughing when he hears the next song that's playing. Now, revenge isn't the Jedi way, but Obi-Wan must admit that he feels some satisfaction at seeing Anakin's reaction to the song's intro blasting from the speakers; his former padawan _hates_ this song.

"I SAID CERTIFIED FREAK!" Fives shouts.

"SEVEN DAYS A WEEK!" The rest of the clones and Quinlan shout back. Even Fox and Wolffe, to Obi-Wan's surprise. Anakin is scowling as the rest of the group sings along to the song; Obi-Wan isn't really sure why Anakin hates the song so much. Ahsoka and the 501st had shown him the song by accident, since Anakin had walked in on them watching Fives giving a demonstration on how to twerk; Anakin had been scandalized, rushing over to cover Ahsoka's montrals, when Ahsoka had told him that she had heard the song several times and asked if he wanted to hear it. Anakin's face had gotten redder and redder as the song went on, until the Jedi had been forced to bury his face in his hands out of embarrassment; Anakin was not a prude by any means, but he was definitely a bit less _open_ about those sort of things. Kriff, the man had nearly had a stroke when he had needed to give the 501st and his padawan "The Talk". So yeah, Anakin did not like that song. 

They all go around singing a different line until it gets to Obi-Wan; no epexcts Obi-Wan to actually partake in this in front of his former padawan, but Obi-Wan lives to annoy Anakin and without hesitation goes "I don't cook, I don't clean, but let me tell you how I got this ring." Everyone, minus Anakin, who is facepalming, cheers and continues singing along and dancing. Obi-Wan really needs to ask Fives where he learned how to twerk, since he knows the rest of the 501st learned from Fives, but where did Fives learn?

"Oh my Force! Oh my Force! Here it comes! It's Cody's part!" Waxer shouts. Fox and Wolffe look like they're about to start crying from laughing so hard. "Everyone, here it comes!"

"He got a beard, well I'm tryna wet it!" Cody sings with enthusiasm, causing Obi-Wan to laugh and the rest of the group to scream and cheer. Anakin looks like he wants to Force to come and take him. 

The song ends, and Anakin looks the most relieved Obi-Wan's ever seen him. A new song starts and they all continue dancing, with Obi-Wan and Cody grinding together of course, the other jumping around for the most part, with Rex and Ahsoka dancing near each other and looking at each other, and Quinlan and Fox doing pretty much the same thing, though Quinlan is definitely being a bit more forward, throwing smirks and winks at Fox, who just blushes and looks away smiling.

"What's going on there?" Obi-Wan asks Cody, nodding towards Fox and Quinlan.

"Oh, haven't you heard?" Cody begins. "Fox has gotten himself a jetii. From what I've heard from Fox, though, it's more of a friends with benefits kind of thing, except Fox and Quinlan couldn't stand each other, but then I heard from Bly, who heard from Aayla that Quinlan has actually developed feelings for Fox and is trying to woo him. Who knows how that'll turn out though." 

"Well, they're certainly an odd pair, but I hope things work out for them," Obi-Wan says. "I don't believe I've ever seen Fox look more happy, or Quinlan more relaxed. I never thought Quinlan would be the relationship type, but I guess when you meet the right person that changes."

"Yes, I know about you and Quinlan's past _situation_." Cody chuckles at the memory of a nervous Obi-Wan early in their relationship telling Cody about his past relationship with Quinlan, when the other Jedi had made a joke that had caused Cody to get a little bit jealous and wonder if Quinlan had feelings for his boyfriend. Obi-Wan had explained to Cody that he and Quinlan had had a sexual relationship when they were younger, but there hadn't been any feelings involved other than feelings of friendship, since they honestly were only friends who just so happened to have been sleeping together. Obi-Wan had started to develop some romantic feelings for Quinlan towards the end of their sexual relationship, but those were quickly nipped in the bud when he found out that throughout their whole relationship, Quinlan had been sleeping with other people. Obi-Wan had been devastated, and Qui-Gon (who Obi-Wan still doesn't know how he had learned why his Padawan was so upset or that his Padawan had been in a relationship) had talked with Obi-Wan for a good portion of the night, while the younger Jedi had cried and ate some of the sweets Qui-Gon snuck to their room from the kitchen. Looking back, Obi-Wan knew that he hadn't loved Quinlan that way, but in the moment he thought he had.

"I never imagined this happening to Fox, though," Cody chuckles. "You know, he's the oldest, always by the book, the most responsible. Bly, we all knew he would go get himself a relationship, he's a hopeless romantic, even when we were little; Wolffe and Ponds, we didn't picture them having a relationship, per se, but maybe something casual; Fox, we always thought was too rule-abiding to seriously pursue anything, but look at him now." 

"Well, it's always the ones you least expect," Obi-Wan laughs, thinking of himself and Cody. Although they all deny it, Obi-Wan knows the 501st and the 212th had had a bet going on to see when Cody and Obi-Wan would get together and who would start it; of course Anakin and Ahsoka had started the whole thing. 

"Oh Force, look," Cody is laughing and Obi-Wan nearly chokes with laughter when he sees what Cody is laughing at. 

Fives is trying, and failing, to teach Anakin how to twerk.

"It's all in the hips, General," Fives explains, trying not to laugh at Anakin failing to twerk. 

"This hurts my back, how are you doing that?" Anakin whines.

"It shouldn't hurt your back, you need to use your hips," Fives explains. "Once you get the hang of this, you can move to the wall."

"Wait, what?!"

——————-

"Yeah, cyare, that's it," Cody grunts, tightly gripping Obi-Wan's hips. "You sound so good, cyare. I'm close."

Obi-Wan moans and throws his head back before gripping the headboard and moaning louder as he comes. Cody grips Obi-Wan's hips tighter as he thrusts upward and comes shortly after. Obi-Wan then sighs before lifting himself up and collapsing next to Cody. 

"It was nice of your brothers to let us switch rooms with them," Obi-Wan breathes out. Since Fox and Wolffe had ended up getting one room to themselves, they had decided to switch with Cody and Obi-Wan for the last two nights after Cody had complained about a lack of alone time with his fiancé on the trip; Wolffe and Fox had immediately started teasing Cody and making jokes, but of course ended up swapping with their brother (besides, Fox hadn't planned on spending the night in their room anyways). Cody turns to him.

"Please don't talk about my brothers right after we've had sex," Cody groans, wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan as the Jedi wraps himself around Cody and pulling the sheets up higher. The Jedi looks like he's in a state of total bliss, smiling, and eyes shining and blown wide. Cody has also noticed that Obi-Wan's legs are shaking like mad. "You alright, cyare?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan replies, voice breathy. "Why?"

"Your legs are shaking a lot," Cody replies. "More than they usually do after- well you know."

"It's alright Cody, you can say after sex," Obi-Wan actually _giggles_. "I'm alright. Great, actually. You were just really good, my darling. I can't even really think straight right now, to be honest."

"Oh, thank you," Cody says, smiling and feeling very pleased with himself for the effect he had on Obi-Wan. He pulls Obi-Wan even closer, and Obi-Wan responds by cuddling him. Cody places several kisses on Obi-Wan's head while Obi-Wan rubs his chest, and stops when he hears Obi-Wan say something in a voice so soft and so full of love, it brings tears to Cody's eyes.

"I can't wait to marry you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the idea for WAP came to me while I was trying to write a paper and I was tired, so yeah. Also, the twerking was inspired by a Tumblr post, some sleep-deprived ideas, and personal experiences.
> 
> Also this is unrelated, but I headcanon that Fox is the oldest of their batch, with Cody being the second-oldest, Bly being the middle child, then Ponds as the second youngest, and Wolffe as the youngest (I thought of all of this from Tumblr, other fics, and that birth order theory). Then Rex came along and was quickly adopted as their baby brother.
> 
> Also, recently I've been loving the idea of Vox; like it seems like the ultimate opposites-attract situation and I love that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so on Rex and Ahsoka, in my mind and in this story I made them closer in age because I got rid of the whole accelerated aging thing when Palpatine was discovered, which is what happened before the events of this story. I just wanted to clear that up since I didn't want to cause any issues.


End file.
